


Just A Kiss He Won't Miss

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Harry hasn’t been planning it, hasn’t even thought about it since he did it the first time.





	Just A Kiss He Won't Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Evil AU (which is the 'verse that began with Have Some Chocolate - please mind the tags on that one). Harry is a Slytherin. Neville is the Boy Who Lived.

Harry hasn’t been planning it, hasn’t even thought about it since he did it the first time. Once or twice when he’s half asleep doesn’t count. But when Harry runs to the bathroom between classes a week later and turns a corner to walk smack into Longbottom, he doesn’t bother to stop and consider. Not that he ever does.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going,” he snaps, shoves Longbottom back a pace. The corridor is completely deserted, everyone in class. No one will put him in detention for taking the stuck up Gryffindor Golden Boy down a peg or two.

“Watch yourself, Potter,” Longbottom retorts. “It’s a corner. You walked into me just as much as I walked into you.”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Harry sneers. Longbottom getting the upper hand – even verbally – is never something Harry approves of, and he’s not going to put up with it now, even if there’s nobody there to see.

Longbottom rolls his eyes, mouth twisted in something that looks halfway between exasperation and amusement.

It pisses Harry off, hot irritation racing through him, and he wants to wipe that stupid look off the other boy’s face. He doesn’t really mean to do it like this, but instead of punching Longbottom in the nose, he fists his hand in the front of his robes and hauls him closer, kissing him right on his stupid smirking mouth.

When Harry pulls away, Longbottom staggers a little, lips swollen and red, and he looks thoroughly startled. Harry gives him a smirk of his own, and continues around the corner, pleased with himself. Because, planned or not, that was a hell of a lot more satisfying than punching the prick. And, hey, it’s not like he can get in trouble for fighting this way. Always a plus. Detention sucks.


End file.
